


My soul between your hands

by Sylencia



Series: The Boss' sweetheart [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Established Relationship, Flirting, Healthy Relationships, Interrupted Date, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Safehouses, Trust, i have no idea how to tag it, i hope ?, just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Tobirama has been in a happy relationship with Madara for six months, now. But it's not always easy to be dating the Heir of the Uchiha Empire.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: The Boss' sweetheart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816120
Comments: 13
Kudos: 179





	My soul between your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy I came back to this au with a sequel ! yay ?  
> I honestly had to rewrite this 3 times because I was unhappy with how the first 2 times had turned out and didn't even have the heart to finish them. Then have this idea and it just felt right i guess ?
> 
> As always, no beta and title is rubbish

Madara was a good man. Every time Tobirama looked at him, he was entirely convinced of it. Madara was good, his heart was good, and there wasn’t the slightest hint of bad in him.  
  
Tonight was one of these night Madara had wanted to take him out. To a restaurant Tobirama only ever heard of before, but never dared looking at the menu because he knew how high end it was, he knew how expensive and he probably could afford it, but he wasn’t the kind of person to eat out at expensive places just for the sake of it. He prefered friendlier places, places he’d feel comfortable to go with his brothers, with his parents, where chatting loudly wasn’t insulting. It was so silent, here. Oh, there was the soft buzzing of discreet conversations, and some piano playing in the background but Tobirama knew his brothers, and Hashi and Kawa would make it their mission to be loud in such an environment. They’d do it on purpose and Itama would follow just for the sake of it and Tobirama, even if disapproving, wouldn’t try stopping them.  
  
Madara, though, went to these places all the time. It was obvious, with how he always asked for his usual table and the staff spoke to him with respect and the waiters addressed him by his first name, somehow. This, had been surprising at first and Tobirama, curious, had asked if Madara knew the girl personally. Madara had answered that he didn’t, but he usually liked it better, when his waiters used his first name, that he always asked them to. It had been odd, but Tobirama hadn’t commented on it. It wasn’t as if it were really important, right ?  
  
That, in itself, wasn’t what made Tobirama think of Madara was a good man. Sure, the way people treated the wait staff or the valets or the cleaning staff spoke lots about their personality, and Madara always, always addressed them with the same respect he addressed Tobirama himself. Madara was good, when he spoke to people and Tobirama had even noticed how he took his time to settle things when someone was uncomfortable or nervous around him. He could remember that girl that had been waiting their table, at the restaurant Tobirama had invited his boyfriend to, a week or two ago. She had recognized Madara, obviously, which wasn’t surprising, everyone recognized him around Konoha. And she had been incredibly nervous and obviously terrified of fucking things up. Maybe thinking Madara would, what ? Hurt her, if she made a mistake ? Madara had noticed, obviously. And he had talked her out of her nervousness, he had talked to her sweetly, with a genuine smile, he had appeased her panic and had left her one hell of a tip, along with a sweet message on the receipt, as they had left.  
  
Madara had then said he liked the place and would like them to go again. That he’d make sure to ask that girl to wait their table again. Tobirama had thought his lover was a good man because of it.  
  
The fact that Madara was the heir of the Uchiha family’s empire probably countered the fact that Madara was a good man. Not that Tobirama ever had the slightest proof that Madara, or his family, was even remotely associated with anything but the casinos, both legal and illegal, his families owned. There were rumors, ones that Tobirama, somehow, heard about more and more lately. Mostly because Itama had taken a liking into telling him them, when they met, after he had indeed met Madara the same morning after Madara first spent the night at his place. There were rumors of drug traffic, weapon traffic, money laundering. Rumors of inexplicable deaths in other, rival families, of people disappearing after they had tried to mess with the Uchiha. But rumors were just that : rumors and, in the six months Madara had been his boyfriend, Tobirama had never seen, heard or read anything that would prove it.  
  
Sure, Madara received texts in the middle of the night, sometimes, and when it happened, he usually kissed his forehead and told him to go back to sleep and Tobirama woke up to an empty bed and a bouquet of flowers in his living room. But. That was it.  
  
Tobirama was aware that he was in denial. But eh, hadn’t Madara said he’d protect him from all that ? He had assigned a man to his protection, back when he had been in prison, Hikaku, Tobirama had learned his name later. A cousin’s of Madara and a bodyguard. Tobirama had seen him again later, and a lot more lately. They had never met, Hikaku only ever was but a shadow at the corner of his eyes and tended to disappear the moment Tobirama spotted him but his presence was a reassurance still. And Madara did say he’d do his best so Tobirama would never be involved with that side of his life.  
  
Six months in, Tobirama still had no idea what Madara really did do, when they weren’t together. He spoke of his day as office work, stating how bored he was at his desk when he texted him. He apologized when he had to leave late and always arrived with flowers or chocolate when it happened. He was grumpy in the morning, sometimes quirky when he was feeling playful, whiny when he was tired. He was good. Tobirama was very much in love with him.  
  
And tonight was no exception. Madara had surprised him, at the end of his workday, had been waiting for him in the parking lot of the lab Tobirama worked at, he had taken him to a nice store to get a shirt and some dressed up pants, not caring much for Tobirama’s arguments that he had enough at home and they could just drive there and he’d shower and change then. Then, he had taken him to the restaurant. Which hadn’t been open yet, the staff had been dressing the diner room still, but Madara had strolled in like he owned the place, holding Tobirama’s hand between soft fingers and had led him to the bar, where he sat and offered him Champagne.  
  
He had flirted so much Tobirama had fallen in love all over again once or twice tonight already. And here they were now, sitting together face to face, enjoying the food and laughing like idiots because they might be a bit tipsy from the Champagne. Tobirama sure was, at least, in a not so usual state of mind and Madara’s foot kept brushing against his ankle and the look in Madara’s eyes was so amazing. He was feeling adored. Loved. Worshipped, even, like everytime he was with Madara. Madara always made him feel special, and tonight was no exception, with how Madara had asked people to pamper him in the late afternoon, when they went to shop for a shirt and pants for him. But Madara was like that, Tobirama had learned with time. He didn’t always express his feelings. He talked with his actions instead.  
  
Tobirama wasn’t sure what they had been talking about before, too focused on Madara himself rather than his words and he was feeling a little bold tonight. Not that he never was, if anything, Madara never, ever reacted badly to anything he said or did before. One would think that the heir of the Uchiha Empire would be a spoilt brat and act like it, and get angry and throw tantrums for the slightest reasons. But Madara wasn’t. Hell, one evening, when Tobirama had had a very bad day and he and Madara had a fight, Tobirama had told Madara to fuck off, that he was pissing him off and that he’d punch him in the face, if he continued doing so. Tobirama hadn’t really thought about it, he had been too angry to think his words might, somehow, turn against him. It had dawned on him during the next minute, as Madara had been staring at him. And before he could apologize, because, well, it had been at the start of their relationship and Tobirama hadn’t know if he could ever dare talking at Madara on this tone, Madara had backed off several steps, putting some distance between them so he wouldn’t appear threatening in any way, holding his hands up in appeasement, he had apologized and had offered to leave, if he’d rather handle his mood on his own. His tone could have been angry, or ironic, or mocking but it hadn’t been. There had only been respect for his state of mind and Madara had hugged him tight, when, as the adrenaline had settle, Tobirama’s legs had half given up on him.  
  
That night, he had promised that he’d never, ever hurt him. And to this day, Madara’s behavior had been exemplemantary.  
  
Maybe it was why it sometimes was hard to remember who Madara really was.  
  
“You know.”  
  
There was a slur in Tobirama’s voice. Not much, it was really light and Tobirama wasn’t used to drink alcohol. But it was there and it made Madara smile in endearment.  
  
“It almost feels like you’re going to propose,” Tobirama continued, leaning on his hand, biting his lower lip as he was watching the effects on his words on Madara. He didn’t miss the slight blush, nor the embarrassed chuckle. But Madara tilted his head to the side.  
  
“Really now ?”  
  
“Yeah,” Tobirama sighed. “I mean, you took me to a fancy restaurant, after buying me some clothes I didn’t need and all. You got me to drink Champagne. And now you keep smiling and look like you’re waiting for something.”  
  
“I am waiting for something,” Madara admitted, in a shrug. “For you to finish your plate, so I can indeed ask you something. That has nothing to do with marrying me.”  
  
Tobirama faked a pout, because he had known, of course, that Madara wouldn’t ask him but still. Still.  
  
“What would you answer, though ?”  
  
Tobirama frowned, confused. “Answer ?”  
  
“If I asked you to marry me,” Madara clarified, and he grabbed his glass, moved his hand so the carmin liquid would dance in the cristal. “What would you answer ?”  
  
“I would say …” Tobirama started but he interrupted himself. “Hey, don’t take advantage of my state to get embarrassing answers out of me. I’m not answering that.”  
  
Madara laughed, his foot rubbing his ankle under the table again, he sipped at his wine, sighed.  
  
“Alright, alright, Love,” he sighed, in defeat. “What I wanted to ask, though, might be just important. But you might be a bit too intoxicated tonight answer. I didn’t think you’d get tipsy so quickly.”  
  
“You can’t tease me and then say you won’t ask me,” Tobirama huffed, grabbing his own glass, of water of course and he frowned after he drank it and Madara made sure to refill it. “I might be tipsy but I’m not shit-faced. Just ask.”  
  
Madara didn’t hesitate, even if his smile faltered for a second. “Would you like to meet my family ?”  
  
The words were unexpected and maybe Tobirama was indeed a bit too tipsy for that. But he had told him to ask, hardn’t he ?  
  
Family meetings were .. well. Strange. Madara had met his brothers. He had met Itama right after the first night they had spent together, and they had somehow gotten along so very nicely. Then, Madara had interrupted an argument he and Kawarama had been having, showing up as he always did in the middle of an afternoon. He had knocked, several times, but none of them had noticed, too focused on what they had been saying to hear. The funny part, had been that he and Kawarama had been arguing about Madara. Kawarama stating that it was quite a bad idea for him to be dating an Uchiha. Madara had changed Kawarama’s mind over the past six months and, even if he wouldn’t admit it, Kawarama had warmed up to the man and actually enjoyed his presence now.  
  
Hashirama, though ? Hashirama, true to his reputation, hadn’t realized the slightest who Madara was. To him, Madara was just anyone, a guy Tobirama had met and now was dating. And, somehow, they had all decided to keep things like that. It was simpler, really.  
  
As for Tobirama’s parents, they had met the man during a very official looking lunch together. Ayami, his mother, absolutely adored Madara and Tobirama knew for a fact that the two sometimes texted and were planning to go out together someday, for coffee or a cup of tea. Which Tobirama was quite surprised about, but just as happy with.  
  
Butsuma, on the other hand, had loudly stated that he’d never accept an Uchiha in his household, that Madara could go back to his family and die in a gutter during a shout-out for all he cared. Tobirama wasn’t sure why his father was that harsh with his boyfriend, Butsuma never exactly cared for either his love life or anything related to Madara’s family. But Madara had taken it with the hint of a smile and had answered something like, “Duly noted” and it had been their only interaction to this day.  
  
Tobirama had never met Madara’s family. He had seen Hikaku, even if only from afar. He had seen pictures of Madara with his brothers at that charity event they had gone to last month, and Madara had wanted to invite him but Tobirama hadn’t been able to go because of work. But Tobirama had never seen any of them. Madara sometimes said his brothers said hello, sometimes forwarded gifts from them but that was it.  
  
The Uchihas seemed to have a problem when it came to gifts.  
  
Meeting them, though ? And did Madara include his parents ? His mother, Tobirama wasn’t sure he’d mind because Madara always, always talk about her in really sweet words and seemed to absolutely love her. His father ? The actual, current head of the Uchiha family ? Tobirama had seen pictures of Tajima Uchiha and he was intimidating as fuck. Hell, meeting Madara’s four brothers would be intimidating as fuck and it probably was showing on his face, because Madara’s smile widened and he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
“What with the face, Love ?” he asked sweetly.  
  
“Does that include your father ?”  
  
“No,” Madara said and there was no hesitation in his tone. “My brothers and my mother. I can’t allow you to meet my father. Or, if it ever happens, it’ll mean we’re in deep shit.”  
  
Tobirama frowned. What ?  
  
“I’ll explain in another place,” Madara said, and he glanced around, then leaned his head in his hand. “You don’t need to answer right away, though. It might be a bit much for you, but I can assure you that it’ll be entirely normal.”  
  
Tobirama didn’t say a word. Because he didn’t know what to say to begin with. It was quite .. nice, for Madara to want him to meet his family. Hell, Tobirama would love to but the situation was quite a strange one and the comment Madara had said about his father ? How they’d be in deep shit if he met him ? Would Tajima .. not approve of them ? Did he not approve of them already ? Or did it mean something would have had gone bad around them and it’d be Tajima’s to deal with ? As the head of the family ?  
  
“You’re thinking too much,” Madara whispered and he reached across the table, grabbed his hand. “It’s probably not as deep as you might be thinking. And you can take your time to answer. All the time you need.”  
  
Tobirama parted his lips, then closed them again. Then he sighed. “I think I’ve sobered up in two seconds.”  
  
“You do look quite sober now indeed,” Madara chuckled, shaking his head. “Sorry darling, I didn’t mean to ruin your mood.”  
  
“You haven’t,” Tobirama assured him, rubbing his thumb on the back of Madara’s hand and he smiled, even if slightly. “Our relationship has been quite .. traditional. It’s only normal you’d like me to meet your family.”  
  
“My mother has been begging to meet you,” Madara admitted, rolling his eyes. “She won’t stop texting me about it. Like, every damn day.”  
  
Speaking of text, Madara’s phone went off. They both froze at the sound, Tobirama blinked, glancing down at the table in direction of Madara’s laps as he knew that Madara always kept his phone there. Tobirama hadn’t asked why but he had guessed it had something to do with his line of work. It was easy for him to check it like that. Or so Tobirama thought.  
  
Madara checked the phone, but he said nothing as he looked up again. Not that Tobirama really needed him to, the slight frown on his brown was enough a hint for him to know it wasn’t good news. Madara didn’t speak of it though.  
  
“Anyways, as I said, it’s whenever you like,” he smiled and it was forced but Tobirama knew to recognize when Madara didn’t want to worry him. “I was thinking we could maybe take both our mothers to a tea shop, have some pastries and tea ? Mom would absolutely adore the idea but what of Ayami ?”  
  
Before Tobirama could answer, Madara’s phone rang with another text, then another and Madara annoyingly let go of his hand, so he could grab his phone, pulled it over the table to read the messages. Which must be irritating, really, as the phone kept ringing and Madara growled, cursed under his breath and his expression shifted slowly. From the annoyance, it slowly turned to entire neutrality and Tobirama blinked at the change of attitude. At the way Madara’s back straightened, how he was entirely focused on his phone now. Tobirama swallowed and he hoped it wasn’t as loud as it sounded to him.  
  
“Tobi,” Madara breathed out softly, and he looked away from his phone and his eyes were soft again. “I’m going to ask you to trust me.”  
  
“Trust you ?” Tobirama repeated in confusion.  
  
“Yes,” Madara said with a single nod. “I’ve got to go but I want you safe.”  
  
“I ..”  
  
Madara gave him the slightest shake of his head, barely noticeable only with the way his hair moved around his face. The sign for Tobirama to not ask about it, for Tobirama to not even think about what might be happening and Tobirama closed his lips again.  
  
“I’m going to pretend I’m mad at you,” Madara explained slowly and his tone was still soft but his traits were tense. “It will not be pretty. I will insult you but I want you to know that I absolutely not think a single word I will say.”  
  
Tobirama didn’t answer, but his throat was too tight anyways. Even breathing was complicated.  
  
“Once I’m gone, you go to the bar,” Madara continued, “Just where we were before. You sit down, order yourself a drink. It’ll automatically go on my tab, as well as our entire dinner, so you don’t need to worry about it.”  
  
“I ..” Tobirama said but he didn’t know what add to it.  
  
“A gorgeous blond will sit by your side,” Madara said, with the hint of a smile. “I’m asking you to do absolutely everything he tells you. Do not question him, do not argue. You just follow his instructions, alright ?”  
  
“Yes,” Tobirama muttered.  
  
“Don’t worry Love, you have absolutely nothing to worry about,” Madara said, leaning forward a little. “It is but a small drawback in some affairs.”  
  
Tobirama pinched his lips. Madara smiled at him.  
  
“Ready Love ?”  
  
Well, Tobirama thought, it didn’t matter much if he was ready, did it ? Tobirama nodded anyways. Madara’s smile turned into a grimace, after he looked at his phone again.  
  
“It is funny, Tobi,” Madara said and Tobirama couldn’t help the shivers that ran down his spine, at the change of tone. Gone was the sweetness with which Madara usually addressed him, gone was the respect. This, was the tone of who he really was, the tone of the heir of the most powerful mob family in the city and it took Tobirama to the heart. It was stupid, because he knew it was fake, because he knew Madara loved him and this was only an act so Madara could leave to deal with whatever had happen and Tobirama would, somehow, be under someone’s protection when he’d be gone. A gorgeous blond, Madara had said ? “I have just received a message and it’s quite interesting. Want to know what it says ?”  
  
“I ..” Tobirama hesitated. He wasn’t sure it was important if he wasn’t quite as good an actor as Madara was. Were people listening to them ? They weren’t talking very loud. And, Madara had just explained him what to do as well. Or was it his way to make the scene look real ? For an observant to think their argument was genuine and not some set up ? “Yeah ?”  
  
Madara settled his eyes on him. Cold sweat broke at the nape of Tobirama's neck. He had never seen such look in Madara’s eyes. It was scary.  
  
“Apparently, a friend of mine has seen you going out with some guy several times during the week,” Madara said, his tone harsh. “Would you care to explain to me why you’d see someone like that ?”  
  
Somehow, Tobirama felt his cheeks blush. There was a bit of anger there, because he wasn’t sure he quite liked Madara to go for such a trope, even if it was all fake. Tobirama was a loyal man. He’d never, ever cheat.  
  
“It was a friend,” he defended himself and he looked away, when Madara huffed, his smile wide, unamused. Cruel.  
  
“A friend, you say ?” Madara repeated, typing on his screen. He then leaned forward, showed him his screen. Probably to act like he was showing a picture, a proof of what he was saying, in their roleplay. Instead, Tobirama saw his lover’s wallpaper, a picture Madara had taken of him while he had been asleep in his arms, half naked and snuggled against his chest. Madara absolutely loved that picture and wouldn’t stop saying so. Tobirama always thought it was too cheesy.  
  
There was an opened note, at the bottom of it, though. “I’m so sorry, I don’t have any other choice. I’ll call you right when I can. Please, don’t take anything I’ll say personally.”  
  
Tobirama looked up at Madara’s eyes. Madara’s smile turned into an ugly grimace. “Is that what you do with all your friends ?”  
  
“I ..”  
  
“Who do you think you are, you fucking bastard ?” Madara spat. “Did you think I wouldn’t know you were fucking another guy ? What, am I not enough ?”  
  
“Madara,” Tobirama breathed out, barely able to, as his throat was too tight now. He startled when Madara’s hand settled on the table hard enough so the cutlery rattled and some people began to stare at them.  
  
“I don’t think you quite understand the shit you’ve gotten yourself into,” Madara continued on the same tone, and he stood, leaned forward. Tobirama lowered his head, unable to look at Madara anymore. “I’ve warned you, didn’t I ? I told you you shouldn’t dare mess with me, that you shouldn’t think I’d go easy on you because I somehow fell in love with you. It wasn’t enough, was it ? And now you show your true nature, you fucking whore.”  
  
Tobirama bit his lower lip. His eyes were burning and he was doing his best not to show it but .. But it was hard, when the man he loved was addressing him that way. For even if he knew it was fake, even if he knew Madara thought none of his words, it just sounded so real, so genuine …  
  
“You know what,” Madara huffed, “I’m fucking done with you. Go back to that guy, let him fuck you raw since you like that so much but don’t you dare crawl back to me because this time I’ll fucking crush you. Have I made myself clear ?”  
  
Tobirama nodded. Or, maybe, his head shook in a nod without him quite controlling it and the table rattled again, and it startled him hard, then nothing. Madara was gone, obviously, even if Tobirama didn’t dare looking up to make sure of it.  
  
It took some time, for Tobirama to uncross his arms. He hadn’t exactly noticed he had crossed them to begin with, shaken to the core by what had just happened, more than he should have but he hadn’t been able to let the words slide on him and just vanish into thin air. It wasn’t an easy thing to do, when said words came from the person you loved and Tobirama absolutely hated Madara had been forced to do that tonight. The fact they were in public was making it even worse, as Tobirama could feel people staring, he was feeling disgusting under their gazes, naked, almost, bare. They truly would think he was some kind of cheating bastard, Madara’s acting had been convincing enough for Tobirama to actually feel bad, after all.  
  
Hell, he was on the verge of crying.  
  
Calming down wasn’t an easy feat. The waiter that had been taking care of them did come ask him if he needed something, and Tobirama almost asked for a strong drink, but he didn’t. He merely muttered that he was fine, that he’d just move. He apologized, also. He wasn’t sure why he did so.  
  
The bar, though, now seemed to be so far away. Tobirama knew he had to move, as Madara had told him to, for his guy to come and .. what ? protect him ? Wouldn’t it be suspicious, if one of Madara’s men came talking to him right after he had a fight with Madara ? Or was it someone special ? Tobirama didn’t want to know. Fuck no he didn’t.  
  
His legs felt like jelly, when Tobirama stood. He grabbed the jacket he had discarded earlier, too hot after the Champagne had started to act on his system, he glanced at the amazing food he had been eating but wouldn't be able to digest after that and he rubbed his face. It took him a while to finally move, to actually walk and make his way to the bar, where he would, at least, be sitting again. He hoped he wasn't being too long, that he wasn't making the blond guy wait too long. Surely, he'd get annoyed with him, if he did, no ? Tobirama didn't know. Fuck, he knew nothing at the moment.  
  
The bartender half rushed to him. Not that the man ignored his other clients to take care of him, the bar, at this hour, was mostly empty as the clients had moved on to their table and the few curious people who had wanted to have a drink here just to be able to see what it looked like from the inside were now gone. But Tobirama did notice the rush in his steps and the man smiled sweetly at him, his eyes warm and his tone soft when he spoke.  
  
“Sir, what can I get you ?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Tobirama answered, which was true. He didn’t know if he could get a strong drink, to help the bad feelings settle, or if he should stay on water.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got something just right for you.”  
  
Tobirama shrugged. He watched, when the guy moved, when he grabbed a cocktail shaker and started working on it, but Tobirama merely leaned on the counter, both elbows against the marble and he rubbed his face. He was trying to get himself out of the mood, he kept telling himself that Madara had thought nothing of the words he had said. Hell, the insults themselves, Tobirama couldn’t care less for them. If anything, they sometimes fondly used such words together, when they were being playful. Madara somehow loved it, when Tobirama was calling him some degrading things. Tobirama had been shy about it, at first, but had quickly realized that it was just a game, of some sort, between them. Something Madara would never hold against him, and something that might be a kink for his boyfriend. Harmless, all in all.  
  
For Madara to accuse him of cheating, though ? Even if it had been nothing but a ploy so he’d have a good excuse to leave, so his departure wouldn’t look suspicious ? That had been a terrible blow, on Tobirama. Because he’d never, ever cheat on anyone. Madara or not. It was something that made his skin crawl, just to think about it and Tobirama was feeling disgusting now. He probably should tell Madara about it, once they’d be able to speak. But Tobirama was pretty sure Madara had realized his mistake, in his choice of subject, when he had witnessed his reaction. Madara was an observant man, after all. And surely, he would have changed his plot, if he had been able to.  
  
And, Tobirama couldn’t help thinking now, what would people think, when they’d see them together again ?  
  
The bartender return, with a pretty glass of soft red liquid. Tobirama winced, at the thought he might need to drink a cocktail, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stomach alcohol now, his stomach was tied in knots and his throat burning. But he didn’t smell any hint of it. Only sugar and sweetness. He didn’t dare looking up, though.  
  
“Don’t hesitate to ask if you need anything else,” the man whispered.  
  
Tobirama didn’t miss the softness in his tone. Was the guy somehow related to Madara’s family ? Was he .. part of the organisation ? Was he on Madara’s payroll ?  
  
It was only water with some red fruit syrup, dressed as a cocktail. Tobirama sipped at it slowly, thankful. It was way better this way.  
  
“Is that seat empty ?”  
  
The foreign voice, coming from way too close had Tobirama jump a little in his seat. It was sweet and it was full of amusement but it was so sudden and Tobirama hadn’t noticed anyone approaching and he turned his head so quickly that he hurt his neck in the process. But the man standing there, with his hands in his pocket, a wide smirk on the lips and eyes sparkling in mirth was very blond and Tobirama’s brain did the connection right away.  
  
Madara had said “gorgeous blond”. That guy was absolutely handsome.  
  
“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” the man lowered his eyes for a second, thick lashes batting a little. “Mind if I join you ?”  
  
“Alright,” Tobirama breathed out, clearing his throat as the man was sitting by his side, pulling another stool close and hailing the bartender for a drink. “You’re ..”  
  
“Name’s Hidan,” the stranger said, glancing at him. “What do you drink ? You sure look like you need another glass.”  
  
Tobirama shrugged. It was just water with syrup, it didn’t do much to his system but drinking it did feel refreshing, in a way. Hidan ordered him another glass anyways, and he asked something for himself as well.  
  
“I’m sorry but I couldn’t help watching the scene from afar,” Hidan then smiled at him, leaning on his hand and half turning to him. “That jerk didn’t go easy on you, did he ?”  
  
“I .. no,” Tobirama breathed out. “That subject is .. Well. Was not a good choice.”  
  
“I’m sure he now knows and won’t make the same mistake again,” Hidan stated, nodding slowly. “Though we should wait until we’re out to discuss this openly, if that’s what you want. For now, I’m going to flirt with you and make it look like I’m taking you home. Alright ?”  
  
“Won’t people just think even more that I’m a cheating bastard ?”  
  
“Or they might think I’m a good man and decided to help you in your misery,” Hidan sighed, kind of dramatically. “Though I’m not sure why you care about what people think of you. You’re the boss’s sweetheart, you got to be tougher than that.”  
  
Tobirama wasn’t sure what Hidan meant with that, he wasn’t tough, was he ? He wasn’t the kind of guy to get himself into bar fights or to do some extreme sports or anything like it. Sure, he could handle a lot of stress, which probably wasn’t showing at the moment, but that was just because his work at the lab asked him to. Because he couldn’t fuck up, without fearing some bad repercussions on his safety. But that wasn’t exactly important there, was it ?  
  
“And if you do care for what people think, well,” Hidan’s smirk widened slowly. “Why don’t you make them think that you faced Madara Uchiha’s anger and didn’t care for it ? That you had a drink, cleared your thoughts and went home with another guy because you don’t fear his wrath ? They’d stop talking about you all at once, you know? They’d respect you, even if from their own little bubble.”  
  
“That’s fucked up,” Tobirama rolled his eyes.  
  
“That’s how our world works.”  
  
Tobirama looked at Hidan again, but Hidan turned away as the bartender arrived with their drinks and placed them in front of them without a word.  
  
“Your choice,” Hidan shrugged, he sipped as his drink. “Either way, we’re leaving together and people will gossip, no matter what.”  
  
Hidan was right. Tobirama knew, of course he did, and Hidan probably knew a lot of things Tobirama had no idea about. He had said “our” world, after all, probably meaning Madara’s, as well, the whole mafia side of him and Tobirama was so ignorant about it, so entirely new to it and he didn’t want to know more, because he knew it wasn’t his to know, he knew it wasn’t safe and Madara would never allow him to not be safe, ever. But it didn’t mean he had to be okay with everything that happened anyways and he’d make sure to tell Madara how this, in particular, made him feel. They didn’t need to have a fight or anything. They’d just discuss it as adults, and Tobirama knew Madara wouldn’t take it badly.  
  
“What are you ?”  
  
If the question surprised Hidan, it didn’t show. The man remained impassive. Or, more precisely, he kept his smirk, he didn’t look away, he didn’t show anything but the same he had, ever since he had arrived.  
  
“Let’s say I’m .. An expert in security,” Hidan nodded and he was looking so amused with his own choice of words that it made Tobirama roll his eyes. “But that’s all I’m allowed to say.”  
  
“Of course,” Tobirama sighed, he grabbed his second glass, stared at the bottom of it. “So, what am I supposed to do ?”  
  
“As I said, I’m going to flirt with you, or make it look like it,” Hidan said, rolling his shoulders and slowly turning to him. “A couple of minutes and we can go. We can’t possibly rush out the moment the boss’s gone, can we ?”  
  
Tobirama hummed softly. Hidan didn’t waste a second, as his smile turned seducing and he tilted his head to the side.  
  
“See ? Tough, even if you probably have no idea,” Hidan stated slowly, and he placed his elbow on the counter, leaned his head into it. “Though I’ve been told that he wants to make sure you’re never, ever involved in his affairs.”  
  
“He still sent you to protect me,” Tobirama pointed out, clearing his throat. “Aren’t .. people,” he said that word but he was thinking about something else. Other families. Enemies, maybe. Or the cops. “Aware that you work for him ? Won’t they suspect something if they see you with me ?”  
  
“I’d make a terrible .. security expert, if people even knew of my existence and were able to link it to the boss,” Hidan snorted, he shifted closer, his smirk terribly attractive, in a way. “The cops, at least, don’t know about me. I am but a normal, working, innocent citizen in their files. As for the other … people, well …,” Hidan trailed, somehow using another intonation for that word, so they both knew he was talking about something else. Which was a bit scary, if Tobirama could be honest, to realize that Hidan seemed to know exactly who he was talking about. As if he had read his mind. Or was it too obvious anyways ?  
  
Tobirama blinked, shivering as the tip of Hidan’s fingers touched his knee.  
  
“You’re aware that Hikaku has followed you for some time, for protection.” Not a question. A statement. Hidan already knew. “Then think of me as the prime level of protection. They don’t know officially my face nor my name, but I’d be damned if they didn’t know of my work. They’ll probably suspect who I am after seeing me with you, and know you aren’t to be fucked with if the boss sent me in particular to keep you safe ..”  
  
The fingers on his knee travelled up slowly, Hidan leaned forward, his palm going to his thigh now and Tobirama straightened, trying to ignore the sour taste at the back of his throat. He was getting sick from the closeness, from the way Hidan was touching him and he could feel people stare at him, he could feel them judge him.  
  
“Did he know something bad would happen ?” he asked, hoping it’d distract him from the moment, from the touch. “Is it why you’re here ?”  
  
Hidan laughed and it sent chills up Tobirama’s spine. “There’s always a possibility,” he answered, glancing at Tobirama’s lips several times. “I’m never too far from the boss, for cases like this.”  
  
“Shouldn’t you be with him instead ?”  
  
“I guess he values your security more than his own. But eh, who am I to judge ? I merely follow orders.”  
  
Hidan was going to kiss him. It was all Tobirama could think about, as he was staring at the man’s eyes and swallowing back waves and waves of disgust. Hidan was attractive, he was handsome, gorgeous as Madara had said, Tobirama couldn’t deny it but the situation was terrible to him. To have to pass as a cheating bastard .. Sure, he understood that Madara had his .. things and it probably had been important enough that he’d have to go right away but .. He really hoped that next time, if there ever was a next time, Madara would go for another line.  
  
“I’m going to pretend kissing you,” Hidan said, after a couple of second and it did trigger some relief in Tobirama. Pretend, he had said. “It won’t last long, so please, try to relax ?”  
  
Tobirama didn’t have the time to answer, because Hidan was standing from his stool, parting his thighs with a single move of his hips. A hand went at the small of his back and pulled him so close Tobirama thought he was going to fall off his seat, the other at the back of his head and grabbing a good fistful of hair and Hidan leaned up a little but he didn’t kiss him. They were close, Hidan had, more or less, hidden his face against his neck, using his hand to tilt Tobirama’s head the right way to make people think they were indeed kissing. He had also managed to turn him so the rest of the room would only see his back, mostly.  
  
Hell, Hidan was skilled in what he did, Tobirama couldn’t deny it.  
  
The hand at the back of his neck let go of his hair and Hidan caressed his skin instead and Tobirama chose this moment to pull back. That, was a bit too much for him and he looked into Hidan’s eyes. Hidan looked back, scrutinized his whole expression, gave him a soft, amused huff.  
  
“I’m sure you’re an amazing kisser.”  
  
“You’ll never find out, will you ?” Tobirama said. A statement, in a way. Hidan didn’t seem the slightest bothered with it.  
  
“Let’s .. go somewhere else. Somewhere private.”  
  
Hidan’s car wasn’t quite discreet, which Tobirama had thought about as they had been leaving the restaurant. It was an old thing, but it was a flashy red color and it was a convertible and the dark leather of the seats looked expensive. It suited the man, in a way and Tobirama tried to relax when he sat, when he fastened the seatbelt, he carefully rubbed his palm on his thighs.  
  
Hidan, drove carefully. He didn’t exceed the speed limits, he didn’t run red lights nor stop signs. Hell, he kept checking the mirrors and the side roads and for a moment, Tobirama did think the man drove a bit like Hashirama, over carefully. But, after a time, he started to wonder if this, didn’t have another explanation to it. Was Hidan checking for what, ambushes ? For people who would want to hurt him ? Was it trying to make sure they weren’t followed ?  
  
His discomfort must have show on his face because Hidan glanced at him, once or twice and gave him a lazy smile.  
  
“Relax,” he told him, and he slowly braked to a stop at a red light. “I’m feeling like I’m driving you to your death with how tense you are.”  
  
Tobirama huffed but didn’t answer. Hidan smirked.  
  
“I can tell you where we’re heading to, if that makes you feel better.”  
  
“Is it not like, a secret ?” Tobirama rolled his eyes.  
  
Hidan laughed. “The boss does keep a lot of things away from you, doesn’t he ?” he mused and Tobirama was confused with the comment but didn’t have the time to ask about it. “We’re going to a safe house. It’s on neutral territory so you’ve got nothing to worry about.”  
  
“I thought the Uchiha ruled over the whole city since .. back then,” Tobirama frowned because he wasn’t sure how to call the bloodbath that had ended the clan wars. Did it have a name ? He had never heard one before, not an official one, at least.  
  
“It’s a bit more complex than that,” Hidan shrugged and he tapped the steering wheel with his thumb. “I’m not sure how much the boss wants you to know so I can’t tell more. I’ll ask him directly.”  
  
“He never tells me anything,” Tobirama said. “He says it’s safer this way.”  
  
“He does care a lot for you, doesn’t he ?”  
  
Tobirama didn’t answer. Hidan didn’t speak more.  
  
The safe house looked like every other house of the neighborhood. It wasn’t big, it wasn’t anything special but Hidan parked in front of it anyways and he waited for him to get out to lock his car and casually strut to the front door, pulling a set of keys from the inside of his jacket.  
  
If there was anything special about that house, Tobirama didn’t notice it. It had been quite normal from the outside, and the inside was just the same, entirely furnished, nicely warm and comfortable and cozy and Hidan led him through the corridor to the living room, gestured the couch at him. Tobirama ignored the other man as Hidan rid himself of his jacket and stretched, yawning and groaning. He pulled his phone out, instead.  
  
“Am I allowed to use it ?”  
  
Hidan snorted. “Why wouldn’t you be ?”  
  
“Don’t know,” Tobirama admitted, frowning.  
  
“We’re not in a spy movie, no one’s going to intercept your calls or messages, you know,” Hidan chuckled and he settled in a chair, leaning his head into his hand. “And we’re going to be there all night, probably so you sure want to distract yourself.”  
  
Tobirama eyed the other man, not enjoying the tone of the comment but he unlocked his phone still, hesitated for a second. He sent a message to Madara, telling him he was fine because he wasn’t sure what else to say anyways and he cleared his throat when his phone started to ring almost right away in his hand.  
  
“I’m sorry, Love,” Madara was whispering into his ear the moment Tobirama took the call. “I’m very sorry I had to make you go through this. I didn’t think you’re be so affected with this subject, I’ll never, ever use it again.”  
  
Tobirama didn’t answer. The lump in his throat was back and it was hard to breath already, let alone talk.  
  
“I’ll make it up to you,” Madara continued after a pause, and his tone was so tender now. “I’ll make sure people know you’re not a cheating bastard, I’ll make sure no one ever thinks you’re anything but amazing.”  
  
“Even with how Hidan had us act like we were flirting and pretended to kiss me ?”  
  
“Yes,” Madara said and his tone was firm. He would correct his mistake, there was no doubt about it. “How do you feel Love ?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Tobirama admitted and he slumped against the backrest, rubbed his face. “Hidan took us to a safe place, he said it’s on neutral territory and I now have some questions.”  
  
Madara didn’t answer but soon enough, there was a beeping sound and Tobirama looked up only to see Hidan pull his phone out and read the text he had just received. His expression didn’t change, nor did his cheeks pale. He only read it and put his phone away again, without a word. Tobirama cleared his throat.  
  
“What did you tell him ?”  
  
“Listen, Tobi, Love, things are .. a bit complicated at the moment,” Madara spoke and there was concern in his tone. “I can’t tell you much because it’s still happening and it’s a huge mess but .. we’ll have to change a couple of things.”  
  
“What things ?” Tobirama frowned. “What .. Are you safe ?”  
  
“Oh Tobi, the things you ask,” Madara breathed out and he sounded so touched. “I am safe. And you are safe and so is your family, I’ve made sure of it. But .. we’ll have to do a couple of things so it stays that way.”  
  
“What things?” Tobirama repeated.  
  
“Do … you like the place you’re in at the moment ?”  
  
Tobirama blinked, he looked around, he shrugged.  
  
“It’s alright, I guess ?”  
  
“Well,” Madara cleared his throat. “It’s on neutral territory.”  
  
It took Tobirama barely a second to understand what Madara meant when insisting on that point.  
  
“My place isn’t.”  
  
“Your place was on Uchiha territory. Until tonight,” he stated slowly, bitterly. “I don’t think our .. concurrent would attempt anything against you because they know what it’d mean but .. I’d feel more at peace if you accepted to move there ? Even if for a while only ?”  
  
Tobirama looked around again. He rubbed his face.  
  
“I like my house.”  
  
“I know Love,” Madara assured him slowly, “I know. But I wouldn’t ask you to consider moving if it weren’t important.”  
  
Tobirama didn’t answer. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to answer anyways. This, wasn’t his world, this wasn’t part of his life. It was Madara’s life and Madara was part of his but these two worlds usually didn’t overlap. Until tonight, apparently.  
  
“We’ll discuss the details later if you like,” Madara said, after a pause. “You said you had questions and I can tell you bits of information that are, more or less, public knowledge. I won’t enter into details for the same reasons as usual.”  
  
‘The less you know the safer you are’, Madara had said, a couple of days after they had met, the first time Madara had to leave unexpectedly. Tobirama wasn’t stupid enough to go against his word. Madara knew better than him, and knew how to hide it all good. Tobirama was fine enough with it, if it meant his relationship with Madara could carry on.  
  
And it worked. Three years of letters, six months of relationship and Tobirama was more comfortable with the heir of the Uchiha Empire than he ever was in his previous relationships.  
  
“Can .. I walk around or do I have to stay withHidan ?” Tobirama asked, glancing at the other man. Hidan didn’t seem to care for the answer, now focused on his own phone and typing on it. Relaxed in his chair, his legs spread, his ass almost off the seat because of how slouched he was.  
  
“Of course you can walk,” Madara was quick to answer, “As long as you don’t exit the house for now.”  
  
Tobirama did just that. Not exit the house, not after Madara told him not to. He stood and he explored the place a little. The living room was comfortable and well furnished, with the big couch he had been sitting on just before and a couple of armchairs like Hidan’s. A big television screen, a couple of consoles plugged in. Something to stay busy with, Tobirama figured quickly enough. Then, there was the kitchen and it wasn’t that big, mostly because the dining table was taking up most of the space but it was practical still.  
  
There was an office, on the ground floor as well but it looked like just any office anyways. Then, upstairs, Tobirama found two bedrooms with king size beds and a spacious bathroom that had both a bathtub and a shower tub.  
  
“It’s .. bigger than my place,” Tobirama commented as he walked back to one of the bedrooms, he sat on the edge of the bed and glanced outside the windows. There was a bit of a backyard as well and the fences were high enough so he wouldn’t be bothered by neighbors. “I’m sorry, I probably sound ungrateful. I know you’re doing your best to keep me safe and all but I’m just .. stunned.”  
  
“I know Love, don’t worry about it,” Madara was quick to answer and his tone was so soft. “First I insult you and accuse you of cheating and I’m aware now that I hit a very sensitive subject for you. And you’re now here with a guy you don’t know and I’m asking you to move .. It’s all right Tobi, it really is. And if this place doesn’t please you, for whatever reason, we have other safe houses on neutral territories that you might like better, I’ll ask Hidan to take you there later if you want.”  
  
“No, no, Madara, I .. I’ll live here if you say it’s important,” Tobirama stated and he rubbed his face again. “Here or wherever else you want me to live but .. I do like my place and I’ve lived there for so long now.”  
  
“I know, and you’ll need time to adjust and I’ll give you all that time,” Madara acknowledged and Tobirama could almost picture him nodding. “But your comfort is important to me so if this one isn’t good enough, I want you to know that there are other possibilities.”  
  
Tobirama cleared his throat. He was feeling so tired now.  
  
“Listen, Tobi, I’ll come as soon as I can and it is safe,” Madara said and his tone didn’t allow any doubt. “We’ll talk more then. In the meantime, I want you to relax and distract yourself, yes ? Try watching a movie or a show or playing games. Try to eat something, you didn’t finish your plate at the restaurant. You can even order if you like, you just ask Hidan, alright ? Just .. don’t overthink it.”  
  
Tobirama huffed. Madara sighed.  
  
“I know,” he said. “I know, it’s what you always do. But what’s happening tonight is none of your concern. It’s mine and my family’s to deal with, it’s our business and Father’s involved as well, so it won’t last long. You being in the safe house with Hidan is only a precaution. Hell, Izuna laughed when I told him about it. Because we both know no one would ever dare look at you the wrong way.”  
  
“Even despite our fake fight ?”  
  
“Please, Tobi,” Madara snorted. “This little scene wasn’t for our concurrents to witness.”  
  
Tobirama almost asked for whom it had been, then but the answer came to him quickly enough. Everyone else, basically. But mostly the people who would want to take Madara down and put him in jail again. Cops and all that stuff.  
  
“They know better,” Madara added, as if understanding what his lack of answer meant. And his tone was lower, darker. It made Tobirama shiver.  
  
“Anyways,” Madara continued, lightheartedly again now. “I’ve put the crisis reunion on hold for a bit too long and people are starting to get impatient now,” he said and there was a smile in his voice and Tobirama’s eyes widened.  
  
“Wait, are you with people now ?”  
  
“Sure am,” Madara sing-sang happily. “They stopped talking all at once the moment they heard your assigned text alert. It was so funny. Like, they usually do, but to see them do so all at once .. I should have just filmed it.”  
  
“Madara,” Tobirama rolled his eyes because he knew Madara was now doing it on purpose to mess with his .. men ? Lieutenants ? He wasn’t sure. Where their ranks ? Or specific names ? Or anything ?  
  
“Love you too, Tobi,” Madara whispered into his ear and Tobirama flushed a little. “Talk to you later. Don’t leave the house !”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
With that, Madara hung up. Tobirama let himself fall back on the bed, he crossed his arms over his eyes and he sighed.  
  
His lover was terrible but he loved him so much.  
  
This little conversation with Madara had been needed though. To hear Madara apologize for the subject he had picked even if Tobirama had been aware it was fake, that it would be just a pretext for him to leave, to hear Madara tell him that he was safe with Hidan. The fact he’d need to move out of his house and live here, most likely, was strange to him and he was going to need time to wrap his mind around it but. Well, the place was quite decent and Tobirama could settle here, if it meant he’d be safe. He trusted Madara when it came to this and he probably would be able to go back to his own place when it’d be safe again, yes ?  
  
Tobirama couldn’t deny it, though. This place was comfortable, it was well furnished, in a good neighborhood, there was a lawn and there was a second bedroom for if one of his brothers ever wanted to stay the night. All in all, it was a better place than his current house but he was so used to it that moving seemed to be a lot.  
  
Also, Tobirama couldn’t ignore the fact that it’d mean his living space would belong to Madara, somehow. That it was something less that he’d control in their relationship. Not that there was a fight for dominance between them, it wasn’t like that, it wasn’t their thing but .. Tobirama would like it to stay that way indeed and would the balance shift, if he started living here, in one of Madara’s safe house ?  
  
The knock at the bedroom door startled him and Tobirama was forced out of his thoughts when he looked up, his eyes slightly wide and stared at Hidan. The man had pushed the door without him noticing and he was standing, half turned, looking like he didn’t want to interrupt anything.  
  
“I’m going to order my dinner, would you like something ?”  
  
Tobirama blinked and his stomach answered for him. They had been in the middle of their dinner, when Madara had to leave. He still was hungry.  
  
“Right,” Hidan eyed him when he heard the growling of his stomach. “Uh, is pizza fine ?”  
  
“Sure,” Tobirama shrugged, then he cleared his throat. “Thanks for asking.”  
  
“Don’t think I wouldn’t do it if you weren’t the boss’ sweetheart,” Hidan smirked lazily, he leaned against the doorframe. “You’re cute.”  
  
“Madara said you were gorgeous.”  
  
“Sure am,” Hidan snorted. He carefully stepped in, as if waiting for Tobirama to tell him off but Tobirama couldn’t care less. He was aware Hidan wouldn’t dare trying to hurt him in any way. Not after Madara had said, not after he had hinted even his .. concurrents wouldn’t dare look at him the wrong way.  
  
“What did he tell you ? In the text ?”  
  
“Is it important ?” Hidan snorted again, shaking his head. “He didn’t threaten me, if you’re worried for me. He knows I can hold my tongue and won’t tell you something you’re not supposed to know.”  
  
Tobirama didn’t speak. Hidan breathed out through the nose.  
  
“He said we might have to move later, depending how things go,” Hidan admitted, shrugging. “Just a head’s up for me.”  
  
Tobirama looked around the bedroom. Hidan leaned his weight on one of his legs.  
  
“It’s very unlikely, in my opinion, so feel free to get used to this place,” Hidan said, then he cleared his throat. “Come on now, pizza’s on the boss’ account, let’s stuff our faces.”  
  
Hidan ordered himself the pizzas, after Tobirama chose the one he’d like on a small pamphlet in the kitchen, and he was the one to get them at the door when the delivery guy rang the bell. They ate together in silence, the television on, on some random channel. Hidan was of good company, observant enough to know not to rant too much around him and it helped Tobirama get a better feeling of the house, of its atmosphere. He was going to move here after all and had, at least, the chance to get a good grip of it, how it was, its comfort and its layout. It was quite nice, in the end.  
  
They watched a movie together. Well, not exactly together, because Hidan spent the whole time texting and even left, at some point, to speak on the phone, but Hidan had moved from his armchair to the couch and had started to lean more and more towards him. Tobirama, uncomfortable at first, had accepted the closeness after a while. He had hated feeling Hidan’s hand on him earlier, at the restaurant, with him pretending they had been flirting. He had hated the closeness, but here he was, tired as fuck but comforted with the silent presence of .. what ? A bodyguard ? A .. hitman ? Hidan has said security expert and Tobirama had no idea what it meant in their world. Or, maybe, had too many ideas of what it could mean and he wasn’t sure which he hated the least.  
  
Hidan accompanied him to the bedroom, in the end. He walked behind him in the stairs and stayed at the door when Tobirama slowly turned the bedside lamps on and sat on the edge of the bed; his arms crossed and his head tilted to the side.  
  
“I’ll be up all night,” he stated, his tone low. “Don’t hesitate to ask if you need anything.”  
  
Tobirama eyed the man carefully.  
  
“Will you get me breakfast in bed ?”  
  
Hidan laughed. “If the boss asks me to...”  
  
Tobirama managed a smile. Hidan nodded, retreating and pulling the door ajar behind him.  
  
The bed was comfortable enough, at least. Tobirama settled under the blankets and made himself comfortable, his phone in his hand, after he had undressed. It didn’t take long before it started to ring and Tobirama took the call, stretching and hugging his pillow.  
  
“He already told you,” he half called out, rubbing his nose slowly.  
  
“Of course he did, Love,” Madara whispered against his ear and he hummed softly. “And I wanted to know how you were, now you’ve had the time to digest everything.”  
  
Tobirama hesitated. Then he cleared his throat.  
  
“Is it going to be this house, or will the territories change again ?”  
  
“This house, or a couple others, depending on you only,” Madara answered right away. He sounded so tired. Tobirama wanted nothing but to hug him and pull him to bed with him. “It’s going to be some more hours before we can define the new boarders but it shouldn’t shift much anymore.”  
  
“What happened ?”  
  
Madara hummed softly. “I guess you’ll know quickly enough,” he said, his tone nothing but soft. “Tomorrow on the news. But for now, I’d rather we spoke of something again.”  
  
Tobirama frowned, sleepiness catching up on him, now he was nicely settled in bed.  
  
“What?” he mumbled.  
  
“What would you answer, was I to propose ?”  
  
Tobirama huffed. “Still not answering that.”  
  
“Damn,” Madara laughed. It was the most amazing sound ever, Tobirama thought. It made him smile. “Well fuck it, I’ll just tell you then. I’d say yes, if you proposed to me. I’d say yes and wouldn’t hesitate a second, because I’m pretty sure you’re one of the best things that ever happened in my life.”  
  
Tobirama’s throat tightened at the statement. Madara waited, for a second or two, then cleared his throat.  
  
“I’ve never introduced any of my boyfriends to my family, you’re going to be the first one,” Madara spoke, and there was no doubt about it. “And the only one as well.”  
  
“I .. don’t know what to say,” Tobirama admitted. But it didn’t mean he wasn’t touched with the words, touched to realize, even if he had already know, how much Madara cared for him.  
  
It hadn’t been a secret, Tobirama couldn’t exactly ignore how well they were going along, how easy things were how comfortable. The three years of writing to each other surely was one of the reasons why it worked like that, they had learned, in a way, to communicate heavily, to open up to each other and Tobirama had needed it, to be able to trust Madara entirely, to be able to give him everything he was. Even with how oblivious to his own feelings he had been, before they had met.  
  
But here he was now, six months later, listening to Madara tell him he’d happily get married with him if only Tobirama asked.  
  
“Tell me you love me so I can go through with the rest of the night in a good mood and I’ll leave you to sleep,” Madara whispered against his ear and Tobirama’s heart skipped a beat, pounding in his chest.  
  
“I …” Tobirama trailed, he closed his eyes, rubbed his forehead. “I do.”  
  
“I do too, Love,” Madara said on the same tone and he sighed. “Now, you must sleep yes ? Don’t worry about me, don’t worry about anything, it’s all handled and I see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Goodnight.”  
  
“Night, Tobi,” were Madara’s last words before he hung up.  
  
The night wasn’t exactly a good one. Tobirama wasn’t sure why, considering how exhausted he had been and how relaxed as well. But sleeping in a bed that wasn’t his always was complicated and it made him wonder if he could ever ask Madara to move his bed to this place so it’d be an easier change to him. He wasn’t sure they’d be able to, he didn’t know enough about the current situation to know the answer to that question but, if it wasn’t possible, well. He’d just have to get used to this one.  
  
It was comfortable, after all. The main problem was it wasn’t his.  
  
It was very early morning, when Tobirama finally managed to fall asleep.  
  
Waking up, was a whole lot more easier and enjoyable. Because Tobirama, startled by the soft knock at the bedroom door and almost silent steps on the carpet, was quick to recognize a perfume he knew all too well by now and he groaned, stretching, when put his head back into the pillow, he shivered when Madara climbed on top of the bed and cuddled him, spooning against his back as he was nuzzling his neck.  
  
“Sorry Love, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Madara apologized, kissing his skin. “Let’s sleep.”  
  
Tobirama mumbled, only half conscious, he grabbed Madara’s hand as his lover wrapped an arm around him, he entwined their fingers.  
  
“You smell good ..”  
  
Madara laughed against his ear. “Well, I did have to act like I was going to woo you again ..”  
  
“What d’you mean ?”  
  
“There’s one big bouquet of flowers downstairs for you,” Madara breathed into his ear, “As well as some quality chocolate.”  
  
Tobirama sighed. “You didn’t have to ..”  
  
“Sure did,” Madara stated in a resolute tone. “And we’ll go dinner together tonight and I’ll show how heels over the head I am with you.”  
  
Tobirama mumbled a soft insult. Madara kissed his neck again.  
  
“Let’s have some more sleep for now, yes ? We’ll speak of it later.”  
  
Later, apparently, was around noon when Tobirama opened his eyes again and found himself snuggled between his lover’s arms, his head pressed against his chest and Madara’s fingers running through his hair in a slow, slow pace. A tender moment, so soft and gentle like they often shared and all Tobirama could do was to hug back and close his eyes again.  
  
Madara was obviously aware that Tobirama had awaken, seeing how he smiled against his hair and kissed the top of his head. It was a habit of his, or, at least, he did so everytime Tobirama woke up. Maybe he did when he still was asleep, Tobirama couldn’t exactly know but he did lean into the touch, as he always did, sighing deeply. It was so comfortable, where he was. So perfect.  
  
“Good morning Tobi,” Madara was whispering against his hair, his breath sending shivers all over Tobirama’s body. “How are you feeling ?”  
  
Tobirama hummed, his throat a bit dry, he moved his hand to his lover’s butt, as he always did. Madara’s body was quite something, after all and Madara adored to have his butt touched. It hadn’t taken long for this to become a habit, especially in the morning. Though Tobirama often found himself touching his lover’s amazing ass in the most common situations, especially when he walked past Madara and trailed the tip of his fingers against it.  
  
“I’m .. fine,” Tobirama answered, he opened his eyes, nuzzled against Madara’s shirt. It probably was all rumpled now. A shame. Madara always looked amazing when in a dressed-up shirt and some matching slacks. Even more if he had the jacket on with his long coat on the shoulders. He was stylish as fuck, always. Tobirama hadn’t known he had a thing for suits before he and Madara started to go out to fancy, high-end-ish places. “Better.”  
  
“Good,” Madara nodded, and he caressed his cheek, cupped it. “I’m sorry for yesterday. For both cutting our amazing date short and then what happened next.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Tobirama shrugged. “You already apologized and it was all fake. It’s good, really.”  
  
“I wanted to say it again face to face,” Madara admitted, his tone soft. “Even if it means you’re hiding against my chest ..”  
  
Tobirama snorted. But he pulled back, slowly, grudgingly, he placed his head on the pillow next to Madara’s, looked at him in the eyes. Madara’s thumb traced the line under his eyes, following the bag Tobirama could almost feel there.  
  
“Didn’t sleep well ?”  
  
“It’s not my bed,” Tobirama stated and he saw Madara’s traits relax immediately. Madara had probably thought it was his fault, and what had happened. It really wasn’t.  
  
“We’ll see if we can move your bed here,” Madara said, leaning to kiss the tip of his nose then back again. “If that’s the place you’d like to live at.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Tobirama shrugged, glancing around. “I don’t need to visit all the safe houses. This one will do.”  
  
“Are you sure ?” Madara inquired, making a face. “I told Hidan to take you here because it’s the closest to your workplace but there are others that are close as well ..”  
  
“I’m sure,” Tobirama said and it was final. Madara seemed to get the hint because he nodded, once, then looked into his eyes again.  
  
“You said you had questions yesterday,” Madara said, after a short pause and it was obvious he already was bracing himself for them. “You can ask them.”  
  
“Not worried it might end up being used against you ?”  
  
“Don’t think I’ll answer if I think it could be,” Madara stated. His tone was soft when it could have been harsh and final. Madara cared too much for his well being.  
  
“Hidan spoke of territories. I thought that .. your family ruled over all of Konoha since …” Tobirama trailed, not knowing how to call it.  
  
“Since the Split.”  
  
Tobirama blinked, frowned at Madara. Madara offered him a forced, awkward smile.  
  
“It’s what we called it,” he explained, shrugging. “You probably never heard that name because you’re from a quite descent family but .. Anyways,” Madara’s smile widened as he interrupted himself, “To make it short, before that, there were three ruling families over Konoha. The Uchiha, the Hyuuga and the Otsutsuki.”  
  
“I’ve heard of these names,” Tobirama acknowledged in a whisper.  
  
“There were other clans, of course, smaller families but they mostly worked for these three,” Madara continued, “The Otsutsuki were .. Big. They really were an old family with lots of ties and lots of members. And they were .. destructive. You can link around four fifths of the mysterious deaths and disparitions from before the Split to them. They were ruthless.”  
  
Tobirama nodded but said nothing.  
  
“That was until they decided to kidnap that Hyuuga kid,” Madara said, “Which was a big mistake. Because the Hyuuga, despite their weird traditions, cared for him. Problem was, the Hyuuga always were quite less into violent means and more into intimidation and all that kind of things. Things that would have never worked on the Otsutsuki. Fuck, I was a kid at the time but even I knew Kaguya would have laughed at their attempts.”  
  
Madara paused for a second, as if trying to gather his thoughts.  
  
“So, they asked us for help,” he stated, in a nod. “They came and asked Father to help them retrieve the kid. And in exchange, they promised they’d allow us to rule. It’s not like Father could have ever said no.”  
  
“So you ..”  
  
“Father led our people,” Madara whispered, with a forced smile. “Don’t get it wrong, I knew, even then, that Father hadn’t become the clan head for no reason but I think I’ll always have chills when I’ll think of that look in his eyes that night. They raided the Otsutsuki castle. And they took the family down.”  
  
That part, Tobirama knew off. Of course he did. The whole country did.  
  
“After it was done, when Kaguya’s head flew and her nephews knelt in front of Father, Father found the Hyuuga kid and brought him back to them,” Madara went on, “That morning, at dawn, the family leaders were summoned and Father and them split the city into territories. Into fair ones, with the bigger part going to the Uchiha. We are the ruling family. We own ninety percent of Konoha and more. What’s left is either neutral territory, that isn’t owned by any family, like schools or strictly residential neighborhoods.”  
  
“But you said my place was on Uchiha territory,” Tobirama pointed out.  
  
“It had shifted under our control after I .. revealed my intentions about you,” Madara admitted. “Of course, some people didn’t accept it and decided, last night, to make it known. So we had to give up the zone for a while until the tensions are appeased.”  
  
“So that’s it ?” Tobirama frowned. “You had to be gone the whole night just because of a territory issue ?”  
  
Madara looked at him in the eyes and Tobirama received his answer. No, that wasn’t it but it was the answer he was going to have to accept, because Madara wasn’t going to tell him more.  
  
The way Madara hesitated, next, when he rose his hand and moved it to his hair, had Tobirama’s heart clench in his chest. Had Madara thought he’d recoil from his touch ? Tobirama made sure to lean into it, to close his eyes and sigh in appreciation.  
  
“So, all this is of public knowledge, for you to trust me with ?”  
  
Madara had a kind of nervous laugh.  
  
“More or less, but you could know about it without me telling,” he said, amused now, his eyes shining hard.  
  
“What ? What do you mean ?” Tobirama frowned. Madara leaned forward to peck his lips.  
  
“You should ask your mother, someday,” was his answer. It made Tobirama’s frown deepen. “Alright, alright. If your father hates me so much, it’s because he was an undercover agent in our family back then, just before the Split. I remembered him and asked your mother about it, and she confirmed it.”  
  
“What do you .. ?”  
  
“So,” Madara interrupted him, petting his hair slowly, “It could have been your father telling you about it. To like, discourage you from dating me. Now, Love, what about breakfast ?”  
  
“Wait !” Tobirama yelped as Madara was quick to get out of bed and started to fucking skip to the door. “Come back here ! You can’t drop a bomb like that and ..”  
  
“Just ask him, or your mom,” Madara sing-sang. Tobirama didn’t have the time to call him back again.  
  
What ?  
  
Despite the confusion, it was easy enough to get up, now Tobirama was feeling properly awake and he took the time to go take a shower before anything else. Which was a bit silly because he didn’t have fresh clothes, but there was a fluffy bathrobe hanging on a hook and Tobirama thought it was good enough for now. He made sure to grab his phone before he went downstairs. He was going to ask his mother, that was obvious enough and he sent a message the moment he sat at the kitchen table, ignoring Madara’s amused gaze following him around as Madara was on the phone.  
  
His mother’s answer was quick and simple : “It is the truth. Tell Madara I say Hi. Love you sweety.”  
  
Tobirama rubbed his face with both hands before answering that he loved her as well, then he tiredly looked up at Madara, who was leaning against the counter, waiting for the coffee to be done.  
  
“Did you have other questions ?”  
  
Tobirama eyed his lover, he rolled his eyes. “Where’s Hidan ?”  
  
“Around,” Madara said, waving a hand to emphasize his answer. “He’ll stay close for a bit. Don’t mind him.”  
  
“What if I want to cuddle more ?”  
  
Madara snorted. He grabbed two empty cups from the cupboards, the coffee pot and walked to him. Tobirama bit his lower lip, wondering if Madara was going to do it, wondering if he would dare, considering Hidan might be around, but Madara didn’t hesitate, as he plopped down in Tobirama’s laps, sideways, arching his back a little to pop his ass out for Tobirama to touch. Tobirama didn’t wait a second to do so.  
  
“Like he’s ever going to peep a single word,” Madara breathed out and he kissed the top of his head when Tobirama wrapped his free arm around his waist and nuzzled against his shoulder. They had done that once Tobirama had had a very bad night. It had, somehow, become a habit for Madara to sit in his lap.  
  
“Can I tell you something ?”  
  
“Mmh ?” Madara hummed slowly, running a hand through his hair. “Of course. Anything.”  
  
“Last night, at the restaurant, when you spoke like I had cheated on you ..”  
  
“Yes .. ?”  
  
Tobirama sighed, looking away. “Please, don’t ever talk to me again like that. I .. You tone ..”  
  
“I won’t,” Madara rushed to say, he pulled his head against him, gently petting his hair. “I won’t, I promise.”  
  
“What if it happens again and you have to leave ?”  
  
“I’ll think of something,” Madara stated. “I’ve made a mistake and I regret it. I saw I hurt you. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Madara ..”  
  
Before Tobirama could tell his boyfriend that it was fine again, Madara was up and rushing out of the kitchen, only to come back with the bouquet of flowers he had spoken of. He pushed it between Tobirama’s hand with a smile, nipping at his lower lip.  
  
“Here.”  
  
Tobirama couldn’t help the blush creeping on his cheeks. But he couldn’t help smelling the roses either and close his eyes. Of all the things Madara ever bought him, flowers really were the best. And Madara loved giving him flowers.  
  
“I think Hidan got comfortable with the chocolates, though.”  
  
Tobirama snorted. They both heard a laugh coming from a nearby room, the office maybe. Madara rolled his eyes.  
  
“Some employees really can’t remember their place lately, can they ?” he asked, only half seriously.  
  
“They were delicious, thanks boss !”  
  
Tobirama huffed in laughter. Madara rolled his eyes again as he sat on the kitchen table, poured them coffees and handed out one of the cups to Tobirama.  
  
The rest of the day was soft, to say the least. They hung out together, kissing a lot, snuggling even more and talking in hushed tones as they did. Madara was so sweet around him, more than he usually was, probably because of what Tobirama had said about not talking to him on that one tone of his again. He really was sorry and he really was making it up for him and Tobirama couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying the attention. He couldn’t say he wasn’t adoring every second he could spend with Madara.  
  
People came, during the afternoon. With his things packed so carefully it made Tobirama laugh nervously. His clothes, his beauty products, his laptop and so on. His bed, as well, that was quickly taken to the bedroom Tobirama instructed, the one they had slept in because he liked that one best. From what Tobirama could see, it was a genuine moving company but they addressed Madara with a lot of respect. Surely, they knew of him. Or they weren’t a moving company at all, more like some of Madara’s men. Tobirama asked his lover. Madara shrugged at the question with a simple : “Does it matter ?”  
  
The news did mention some agitated night, they did mention some violence in some neighborhood and the journalists theorizing it might be another mafia related matter. The chief of the Police spoke, also but Tobirama frowned hard when the man tried to minimize what had happened. Then he looked at Madara, noticed the satisfied hue in his eyes and he shrugged. It was known that the Uchiha had ties with the police and the Mayor after all.  
  
What happened exactly, Tobirama wouldn’t know, he was sure of that point. It could be small, it could be something bigger, something that might make him reconsider his relationship with Madara but, in the end, he ignored it. He knew it wasn’t right, he knew he shouldn’t, because it might bring him problems someday, and it might turn against him. Tobirama was a smart man and being the “boss’s sweetheart” as Hidan had stated, wasn’t smart at all, right the contrary, maybe. But.  
  
Madara was good to him. He was a good man, and Tobirama was very much in love with him.  
  
And, if Madara ever asked him the one question, well. Tobirama sure wouldn’t hesitate a second to say yes.


End file.
